Primal Urges
by ChaoticChampion
Summary: Its not easy being a half ghoul and for Kaneki life is a living hell. With the inner ghoul that lies within him getting stronger kaneki knows its only a matter of time before it takes over. And then the bodies will pile up. Rated M for violence and the torture of a certain few characters. Kaneki/Touka -FIRST CHAPTER EDITED AND RE UPLAODED
1. Chapter 1

**Primal Urges**

By chaotic champion

What up people? I am back AGAIN here is my next fic which is a Tokyo Ghoul one. I love this manga and the anime is pretty good but a little rushed for me. Though this isn't my first time writing horror (i did it in an exam once) this is my first time writing for someone like Kaneki. There maybe a few OOC bits in here since in my last fic there were a fair few.

So here we go then.

**(Flesh!)** = ghoul side

_(I WON'T KILL!)_ = thoughts

("Touka-chan") = normal speech

**Chapter one: Hunger Issues**

Kaneki knew that he was going crazy.

**FLESH**

_PEOPLE_

**FLESH**

_INNOCENT PEOPLE_

**FLESH**

_INNOCENT PEOPLE_

**HUNGRY**

**FLESH**

**HUNGRY**

**FLESH**

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

No need to say that Kaneki was experiencing pure hell. Every waking moment since the day that ...Rize had tricked him then tried to eat him he had been suffering beyond belief. He was seeming eternally hungry, the urge to go hunt, slaughter and kill any human that crossed his path burned in his chest. Yet he was forcing the urge down, he couldn't imagine devouring a human life. It was sickening to Kaneki to even think of doing so. However the hunger hurt.

It hurt like hell.

"Oh god, help me!" Kaneki's hunger was seething. The hunger was quickly becoming too much to deal with any more.

He had to eat something.

**LIKE HUMANS.**

_NO I WON'T!_

**WE NEED TO!**

_I WONT EAT HUMAN FLESH!_

**IT HURTS DOESN'T IT? TO BE HUNGRY. DON'T YOU WANT IT TO STOP?**

_NOT IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO KILL SOME ONE!_

**YOU'RE SO WEAK! FINE THEN, SUFFER!**

The voice in his head seemed to finally disappear in to the void. Kaneki sighed and got up from his bed he walked out of his room through the hall and over to his kitchen and opened the fridge door. There in the very back was the small package that the manager of Anteiku had given him.

The flesh.

He sighed and simply stared at it. He felt the hunger growing within his chest. He knew he had to eat it. It disgusted him but he knew that eventually he would have to do it. He was a monster now, he knew that, but it still seemed strange and disturbing to him to eat a species he was once a part of. That part of him was still human so eating them was so... revolting. He reached for the package and held it at arm's length in front of him. The desire to eat it was equalled by his desire to throw it out the window. He sighed and slowly opened the package. The smell of the blood that leaked from the freshly uncovered flesh was painfully intoxicating.

He held it closer to him, surrendering to the hunger that held him so tightly. He could feel his left eye burning with desperation as he held the flesh closer to his mouth.

Closer

CLOSER

**CLOSER!**

_Beep Beep Beep._

Kaneki jolted, the sound of his phone in the other room shocking him out of his hunger fuelled haze. He looked down at the human flesh in his hands and yelled out loudly

"Arghh! What the hell am I doing?"

Kaneki threw the meat from his hands, fell to his knees and began to dry heave violently. He had given in to the monster. He had almost been a killer like a ...Ghoul. He had to control himself otherwise he could hurt someone.

He remembered his phone and trekked back to his bedroom. He looked over to his bed where his earlier discarded phone lay. He saw the caller id read "1 MESSAGE FROM: Hideyoshi Nagachika." Kaneki sighed and put down his phone. He would read Hide's message later, right now he needed to try and deal with this hunger. He returned to his kitchen and made himself some coffee. He remembered the time before he had discovered this salvation in a cup and ran his hand through his hair. "I really need to chill out." He said. Kaneki picked up the coffee and once again returned to his bedroom. He proceeded to drink the coffee ignoring the burning of his mouth. His hunger seemed to calm down a bit, he lay down on his bed a fell asleep. His one of final thought before he lost consciousness was "_why do I have to suffer through this?"_ then he drifted off to sleep. He hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

**HAHAHA I DON'T THINK SO...**

The next day...

Since going to school was basically impossible for kaneki now he spent his time working as a waiter at the anteiku coffee shop. Kaneki looked over from the desk to see Touka walking over to him, she seemed either concerned or pissed off at him and Kaneki suspected that it was the latter instead of the former.

"What are you doing?" she asked staring at him also angrily.

"I...I...I'm just waiting to...to...finish this order"

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs, it's almost closing time so just keep watch I'm going to go see Hinami."

"Ok... Touka." Kaneki replied. He got nervous around her for some reason even after the event with Nishiki, he still couldn't really face her. About 15 minutes later and Kaneki was waiting until the last of the customers, a blond girl with blue eyes and her friend a dark haired girl she referred to as "Aaliyah", left the restaurant. As they left the restaurant Kaneki sighed and walked up stairs to the second floor of Anteiku, where Hinami sat in the main room reading next to Touka, who sat next to the girl. "Hey Hinami-chan." Kaneki said smiling at the young ghoul.

"Konichiwa Kaneki onii-san." She replied "Are you ok?" she put the book down and ran to go and hug the older half ghoul. Kaneki smiled again but inside he almost felt bad about what he had felt the night before. He had tried to almost separate himself from ghouls just because of his own feelings, seeing hinami reminded him that being this way wasn't really too bad.

"I'm alright Hinami." He answered. He wondered if he looked distressed or something, then again hinami had good senses for her age so it didn't really surprise him. Touka had told him how hinami had defeated the CCG investigator Mado but refused to kill him. Her lack of wanting revenge stopping her from finishing him, Touka had done it herself wanting to finish the investigator off before he could strike back. Even if severely injured the skilled investigator was still a threat.

"You seem tired and your eye ...onii-san...are you sure you're ok?" Hinami looked worried now and seemed insistent on the subject Kaneki didn't really know why. Why was his eye burning? Maybe it was the hunger. Did it show in his face?

"Yea Hinami in fine. Really I am." Kaneki was puzzled by the girl's reaction to this statement. Even Touka was staring at Kaneki with a slightly worried expression on her face. At that point Kaneki knew something was up, as Touka never really showed care for him at all.

Wait?

Did Hinami say eye?

"What? What is it?"

"Your kakugan is showing Kaneki." Touka said gravely. "Have you been eating at all since the fight with the investigators?" she surveyed the older ghoul with calculating eyes, looking for any signs of malnutrition in his body. "You haven't eaten have you?" she said looking dejectedly at him as if disappointed. "Do you still refuse to accept us Kaneki? To accept what you are, even after what happened?" Touka was fuming now, looking at Kaneki like he was one of the ghoul investigators that she despised. "Do you really think that you can survive acting like a regular human?" she marched over to him, Kaneki backed away from her afraid of the younger ghouls gaze. "Because you can't and you have to realise that!" Touka stalked back to hinami fury in her eyes. "Come on hinami lets go!"

Touka practically dragged the young ghoul away and out of the room. Hinami looked back a Kaneki, her face sad and depressed by Touka's words. Kaneki looked away as he heard the doors close, he sighed as he left the room and Anteiku realising that maybe he couldn't be as hesitant as he thought.

**Well that's the first chapter done, I know it's kind of short so I hope to release longer chapters in the future. Man that took a while to do but with the power of my friends and the wonders of Skype I managed to get it done. Look out for the next chapter and I'll see you all next time.**

**I have re-uploaded this because of all the errors so i hope you enjoyed the corrected work!**

**Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primal Urges**

By chaotic champion

Yo guys (and maybe girls I don't know) so here we go with the second chapter I'm going to try and make this one longer cos I want to get more stuff in here. So here we go. Ohh and of course the OOC moments may lie in places. Enjoy!

**(Flesh!)** = ghoul side

_(I WON'T KILL!)_ = thoughts

("Touka-chan") = normal speech

_**(What?)=**_ random author note

**Chapter two: Hungry no more**

**Touka POV**

_Stupid Kaneki!_

Touka was not happy at the moment. She ran across the roof tops of Tokyo, hunting for any unsuspecting investigators. After the whole thing with the Doves she would rather not have to deal with anything like them unprepared. "Who does he think he is judging us behind our backs like that?" As Touka ran she remembered the older ghoul's cowardice towards eating humans, something she once had. Albeit, that was no longer a problem. Touka's stomach growled **_(Does that even happen to ghouls?)_**and she then realized how long it had been since she ate. Spending time with Yoriko meant that she had been forced to eat human food. Not by Yoriko.

She had forced herself to do so.

Yoriko meant so much to her that she didn't want to disappoint her friend. Even if she was forced to throw it up later, she didn't regret her decision. After all she wanted to be a good friend to Yoriko, she was the only person that she had left that was close to family other than those at Anteiku. As well as that Touka sometimes needed a break from all the ghoul stuff. She couldn't always be fighting against other ghouls and investigators all the time. Touka needed time to herself too.

Touka decided that she had done enough hunting for one day and turned back towards her home, she was tired and hungry. So that meant one last thing.

Time to eat.

**Normal POV**

Kaneki was tired of being wrong so often. First time he thought Rize actually cared about him and then she had tried to turn him into a lunch snack. Yea that had not gone to plan. Next he had tried to reason with the investigator only to get his ass kicked repeatedly by him, then when he had let him escape he had lost control and nearly gone crazy. That wasn't fun either. And now he had upset Touka and most likely Hinami as well.

Kaneki felt awful about it, he had gone to Anteiku but Touka had not been there. The manager had told him that Touka was taking time off from work for "studies" and told Kaneki to be careful. He still didn't know what he meant. He walked the city streets trying his best not to breath in the scent of the people that passed by him. He had drunk coffee before he had left to see Touka but the hunger still gnawed at his stomach. He had to avert his eyes as a pair of joggers passed him. He could practically smell the blood in their veins, he was so... **hungry.**

Kaneki shook his head. He needed to refrain from losing control like he had before. He continued to walk the streets in the direction of Touka's house (the manager had given him directions) when he heard a loud cracking sound that chilled his bones. He recognised the sound. The sound of humans bones breaking. He could also hear the sound of flesh being torn, the wet squishing sound of flesh being eaten.

There was a ghoul nearby. But so close to Touka's house...so that meant that...

Kaneki started to up his pace running towards the direction of the sound. He rounded a corner into a secluded alleyway. What he saw should not have surprised him yet it did. Touka was there near the end of the alley kneeling over the dead body she had quite obviously killed. Kaneki absorbed the sight before him, too affixed by the sight to move. Touka continued to tear into the human body occasionally taking pieces and placing them into a thick plastic bag which he guessed was for Hinami. Kaneki shook his head and slowly walked forward. As he got closer he could smell the scent of death in the air, the intoxicating smell that reminded him of his hunger.

Pushing the feeling down he made his way down the alley towards the hungry ghoul. Touka, hearing his approaching footsteps looked up from her meal and turned towards him. "Kaneki?" she questioned him as she slowly stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "what are you doing here? Did you follow me or..." Kaneki stopped and stood there for a moment before answering her.

"N ...n ...no I wanted to find you so I could apologise for what happened before." He looked at the ground below him as he spoke "I'm sorry about before, it's just that it's kinda hard for me, being a human before all of this I'm not used to all the ghoul stuff." Kaneki looked up and walked closer to Touka. The female ghoul stood still watching him approach her. "I know you will probably be pissed at me but I wanted to tell you anyway because I didn't want you to be angry with me without me explaining. I've tried to resist this ...hunger I have felt almost ever since I first became a ghoul but recently it's gotten so much harder than usual to deal with and I don't know what to do..."

Kaneki continued to walk forward until he was right in front of her. "I know you're probably still mad at me like I said ...but..." he paused and looked Touka dead in the eye. "I want you to show me."

Touka looked at him "what do you mean show you? Show you what?" Touka's gazed at the half ghoul not knowing what he wanted. _Show him what? What does he want? Unless... _Touka looked around for a moment before looking back at him. Then she blushed violently and with a speed Kaneki didn't know she had slapped him with enough force to shatter titanium.

Kaneki went flying in to the floor; he got up surprisingly not to badly injured. _Thank you ghoul half for the faster healing atleast_ he thought. Kaneki got up and held up his hands in surrender. "Wait Touka I didn't mean it like that!" Kaneki walked precariously back over to a VERY pissed Touka. "What I meant was for you to show me how to live like you, How to live as a ghoul, since you would know best after all. I'm just too used to being human." Kaneki looked at the glaring ghoul, still slightly afraid. "Besides now isn't really time for such...things." Kaneki looked at the ground again as Touka blushed for a second time, though she quickly returned to glaring at him.

_I can't believe I actually though that... _Touka sighed internally._ This would be a good time to stop him from killing himself from hunger I guess, though as much as I currently dislike him...I suppose the manager would want me to help and he could end up like Ayato... _Touka mentally threw the image of her long gone brother from her mind as she continued to glare at him, though with slightly less venom. "I...I knew that." Touka blushed again and walked briskly past Kaneki. "It would just annoy me to be with you so often. Now follow me." _Baka _Touka thought as she continued to practically run towards her house, Kaneki trailing behind her.

"TOUKA! Wait I can't keep up if you walk so fast!" _why does she have to go so fast? _Kaneki thought as he continued to run after her.

Eventually they reached Touka's house. Kaneki looked at it as if it was a palace or something it made Touka feel uncomfortable and it just creeped her out slightly. _Damn, hasn't he ever gone to another person house before? _Touka thought as they entered her shut the door and told kaneki to wait in her living room. "I'm going to put this away then I'll get Hinami since I doubt she's sleeping." _It has been hard for her to get any sleep since..._ Touka shook her head and grimaced at the memory of hearing of Ms Fueguchi's death by the investigators. After going through that and the ensuing fight, in which Touka killed Mado, Hinami had taken to almost never sleeping. Though this wasn't always a problem, she had tried multiple ways to help her, most she had looked for online, however none helped enough for her to sleep more than a few hours before she work up screaming for her mother.

Kaneki seemed to read her mind and looked solemnly at her. "She can't sleep can she? Because of everything that happened." Touka looked at him and nodded before heading out of the room. Kaneki sat down on her couch and surveyed hi surroundings, taking in all the little details of the room that he sat in.

Eventually Touka returned with a very sleep deprived looking Hinami, who stared at the floor as if willing it to swallow he. "Hinami..." Hinami looked up slowly and kaneki had to hold back a gasp. She had both her kakugan active in her eyes beneath them were shadows that showed obvious signs of how much sleep she had missed. Kaneki got up from the chair and walked over to her and kneeled down so they were at near equal height. "Forgive me Hinami I...I'm still not really used to being a ghoul, even after everything it hasn't really clicked yet. Though Touka is 'gunna help show me how to truly live as a ghoul so that my actions won't hurt any of you anymore." Kaneki embraced the younger ghoul who immediately latched on to him and started crying.

"I forgive you onii-san. Just make sure you don't mess up anymore 'cos it made Touka nee-san really mad." Hinami released Kaneki and looked up at Touka. Touka looked back at her. It was as if they were talking mentally or something. Then Hinami looked back at kaneki and left through the door that she and Touka had entered through.

"ummmmm Touka...?" Kaneki was confused as to what just occurred._ What's up with that? _Kaneki thought.

"It's something that happens a lot with Hinami. She just goes to her room and doesn't come out for hours at a time. I don't know maybe she's still grieving..." Touka drifted off not finishing what she had to say. Anyway since neither of us has much to do I may as well start teaching how to be a proper ghoul and you know what you have to do."

Kaneki wondered what she meant before his eyes widened and the realization. "So I have to eat ..."

Yes kaneki you need to eat human meat" Touka replied "Otherwise you will just slowly go crazy with hunger, then you will probably just eat your friend Hide without even realizing it and I doubt that you want that.

Kaneki thought about his only friend. Would he really lose control of himself so bad that he would end up killing Hide? "But Touka I..."

"But what? You said yourself that you wanted to be a proper ghoul, so you can't go back on that, especially since you promised Hinami that you would. Do you want her to be upset again? Because this time it will be your fault!

Kaneki sighed. He knew that she was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He couldn't let Hinami become more depressed because of him. The images of Hide and Hinami spun in his mind two innocents that he didn't want to hurt. Kaneki sighed once more, he had decided. "Very well then Touka do what you must, I will follow." Deep within Kaneki's mind he swore that he thought that he heard a faint laugh of joy.

**Hahahah yes Kaneki-kun finally you have given in. **

**Now we can finally feast on these humans. So much meat. Ahahaaaahaaaa**

"Kaneki?" Kaneki shook his head and looked up at Touka. He had seemingly zoned out for a moment. "Come on." Touka tossed him a crumpled plastic bag and left through the door after signalling for kaneki to follow her.

"Wait Touka what's this for?" he asked.

She didn't stop as she answered "Trust me you will need it."

Kaneki, not wanting to be left behind after the last time he had to follow Touka, quickly shadowed her. Then he paused and said "what about Hinami?" Kaneki's thoughts turned back towards the seemingly grief stricken ghoul.

Touka paused and turned back to face Kaneki. "Hinami is resting it's what she normally does at this time. Don't worry too much."

Kaneki nodded and the ghoul and half ghoul made their way into the darkness of the night.

Kaneki knew Touka was fast. He had seen so just half an hour previously. But now she wasn't holding back. She ran so fast she looked as though she was flying, the moonlight making her eyes look more intense and her short navy hair shine as if it was glowing. Kaneki couldn't help but stare at her she looked like an angel to him. _Well ...maybe an angel of death that gets really mad sometimes he _thought, they were running over the rooftops of the city. Touka had told him that this was how she found places to eat so kaneki had gone with it. Eventually Touka left the roof tops and the descended in to the shadows of an alley way similar to the one kaneki had found touka in. There in the alley kaneki could see two men conversing near a rusty door. The men both seemed to be unaware of their presence. "Touka? Is this where..."

Touka looked sharply at Kaneki and the half ghoul immediately shut up. "shhhhh! Be quite and watch." Touka left the shadows of the alley and proceeded to advance towards the two men. _Since he interrupted my last meal I suppose I could eat a little more..._ She smiled at the thought and continued her hidden advance until she was just behind the men. Then without warning Touka released her ukaku kagune, a blood red wing glowing in the dark alley as it torn its way from her back and grew to its true size.

Shocked at the sudden light that radiated from her kagune the two men jumped around to face Touka just as she blasted them with shards that flew from the wing like razor sharp bullets. The men screamed in pain as they ripped in to their flesh the shards slicing them like a hot knife through butter. Kaneki looked on at the sight, the blood that came from the still screaming men ran down the alley like a running river and stopped near his feet, he was amazed at the amount of power that Touka had. _Then again these are just regular humans they aren't like the investigators or like Nishiki they are weak compared to them._ Kaneki's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the two men's dying breaths of "please have mercy!" and "Ohh god I can see my intestines!" kaneki slowly made his way over to Touka and gazed at the gory sight that lay before him. The bodies of the two men were shredded and bloody. The limbs sprawled over the ground like broken pieces of metal, all bent and twisted and covered in the blood that also coated the ground in puddles. Kaneki could see the bones, shattered and fragmented like smashed glass that stuck out at odd angles.

**Touka pov **

Touka looked at Kaneki. She could tell that that he wasn't used to seeing such violence. _Well he's gunna have too now._ She thought of the countless times she had done this in the past and sighed. "Look next time I'll try to make it less messy ok?" kaneki only nodded. Seeing that as a confirmation, Touka proceeded to tear her hands in to one of the dead bodies. She ripped out a piece of meat and handed it to Kaneki. "Remember you promised." Kaneki took it from her, his own hands becoming stained with the rose red liquid that flowed from the dead veins of the flesh. He brought the meat to his face and slowly bit into it. He tore the piece of flesh away so that the piece in his mouth was separated. He chewed for a moment and swallowed. Then his head dipped downwards so that Touka couldn't see his eyes through his hair. "Kaneki?"

**Kaneki pov**

**It's so good!**

**Finally flesh! After so long we can be strong again! **

**Can't we kaneki-kun?**

Wait?

Who is that? I can hear someone...but who...?

If Kaneki had been living in hell then this was heaven. The flesh was so good. It was like the burgers his mother used to make for him. Kaneki smiled he could feel his kakugan eyes burning with an almost joyful feeling. What was I thinking? Not wanting this? This is perfect! Kaneki's smile widened into a grin, a face that screamed of pure insanity, of blood lust and of ...hunger

Kaneki raised his head, his kakugan blazing in a black and red inferno and smiled at Touka. She backed away not sure of what was occurring. Kaneki suddenly began to tear at the rest of the flesh in his hands until there was nothing but stains of blood on his palm and fingers. He smiled once more. "Touka...?"

"Y...yea?" Touka said in a slightly confused tone.

"I need more... I'm still hungry."

Touka stared at him then smiled slightly back. "Sure, here then." She handed him another piece which he took and began to eat as he walked towards the dead bodies. "What are you doing?" Touka asked him.

"I think I should take some." He answered "I don't want to lose control like I did before and hurt anyone. I need to keep this in check." Touka nodded at him. Kaneki took the plastic bag Touka had given him earlier out of the pocket ion his hoddie and placed pieces of meat into it. He then tied the handles into a triple knot and put it back in his pocket.

Touka looked around then returned her gaze to Kaneki. "We should go." She said. "We don't want to be here when this is discovered." She began to leave the alley way. Kaneki followed her and soon they were roof running once more.

**Normal pov**

Once they had returned and Kaneki had put the human flesh he had taken away, they entered the room to find Hinami in the living room staring out of a window, looking towards the night sky. "Hinami?" Touka walked toward the younger ghoul who still stood unfazed by the call. Kaneki edged closer as well just in case. "Hinami what's wrong?" Touka asked her. Hinami slowly rotated around, her eyes a teary swirl of black and red.

"Everything." She answered. "Everything is wrong." She literally ran into Touka and began crying. Kaneki walked towards the two intertwined ghouls until he stood before them. "Why does everyone leave nee-san? Why do they leave me alone? It's not fair. Mom, dad and you and oni-san all just leave me on my own!" Hinami held on to Touka even more tightly. The older ghoul looked down at Hinami with a worried expression before smiling.

Its ok Hinami, I won't leave you ok? I just went to get some food with Kaneki, I won't go forever." Touka looked back at Kaneki who nodded.

"I won't leave you either Hinami I promise." He kneeled down to the younger ghoul's height as she turned her head to face him. "We will both stay with you. Hinami smiled and released Touka turning to Kaneki, her eyes returning to their original to hug him instead.

Touka looked at them both and smiled. _Maybe tonight she will finally get some sleep. She needs it._ Hinami yawn and leaned against Kaneki. Suddenly feeling her body go limp kaneki looked at her. But upon closer inspection he realised that she had fallen asleep. "Well atleast she's sleeping right?" Kaneki said.

"For now." Touka answered she looked down at Hinami's sleeping form. She walked over and gently removed the sleeping ghoul from kaneki and held her in her arms.

"But what happens in she wakes up again?" Kaneki asked, looking at the younger ghoul that lay unaware in Touka's arms.

"I don't know?" Touka replied. She looked towards her hall way and said "I have a spare room I suppose you could stay in." She walked up to Kaneki and glared at him "BUT only in case Hinami wakes up and she needs both of us to be here for her to sleep again.

"That's fine by me I suppose." Kaneki answered. He walked towards the door and into the hall way. "Which room?" he asked.

Touka walked towards the door as well. "That one over there." She pointed at a door on the left side of the hall.

"Thanks." Kaneki replied and walked towards the room.

"I guess I should be the one thanking you, for helping Hinami I mean." She said turning away from him.

"It's ok." He replied once more and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Kaneki threw of his hoodie and jumped into the bed. He was more tired than he realised. Eating human meat for the first time made him feel strange. _What am I now? What do I do? _The half ghoul closed his eyes and feel asleep wondering what oddities the new day would bring.

**Yes. **

**Rest Kaneki-kun, the fun is just beginning.**

"So you haven't noticed anything suspicious?"

"No sir, not so far."

"Very well then, keep an eye on Anteiku Aaliyah, I need you to make sure."

"Yes sir of course."

"Good now go."

"Yes Arima sir."

As the dark haired girl left a white haired man stood in the office of a tall building in the city of Tokyo. He was the CCG's ace.

Kishou Arima

"A disturbance in the 20th ward. what is this I feel?"

**_Well that's it for this chapter. Looks like the CCG have some suspicions about anteiku. And who's the voice in Kaneki's head? Well I think we all know..._**

**_I have re-uploaded the previous chapter due to all the errors I had (unfinished sentences come on that's just unprofessional and I lost nearly 400 views ;-;) but I thought I owned it to you guys (and girls maybe I dunno) to not suck at typing so I re-uploaded it and it's now up again. As for a schedule I hope to upload every Sunday so every week basically. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 3 next week so stick around for it, shit is gunna go down._**

**_(Also check out Avidreader221's Borderlands' fanfic if you like that sort of thing)_**

**_Adios_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primal Urges**

By chaotic champion

Welcome to the third chapter. This one is gunna be a little short as I have been a little stressed for time this week. This story is gunna kinda follow the original story but it won't stay on track with cannon since I have an evil imagination...hahahahah. However I still hope you enjoy it so here we go. And of course as always the OOC-ness is strong with this one so keep that in mind.

**Enjoy...**

**(Flesh!)** = ghoul side

_(I WON'T KILL!)_ = thoughts

("Touka-chan") = normal speech

**_(What?)=_** random author note

**Chapter three: Within the mind.**

**Kaneki POV**

Silence

Nothing but silence

Kaneki could hear the quiet sound of his beating heart amongst the deafening silence that he was surrounded by. There was no voice in his head today nor had there been since he had given in to his hunger. It was strange, the voice, he swore he knew who it belonged to. The sweet yet bitterly poisonous voice. The voice that slowly chipped away his free will, his self control diving deeper into its hands. He could hear it ...yet he couldn't put his finger on it exactly. He couldn't remember.

Kaneki sighed and got up from where he lay. He decided to put that thought behind him for the time being. He had left Touka's home three days before after making sure that Hinami stayed asleep for the whole night. However it seemed that having them both there made her calm and she did manage to rest the whole night away, awakening the next morning with a smile on her face according to Touka. He smiled, the thought of things being better for her made him feel more at peace with himself. Sighing once more, Kaneki got up and put on his trainers and left out his front door. He did have training with Touka after all.

**/#**

CCG Ghoul detention centre: Kokuria

**Unknown POV**

Pain

More pain than he had ever known.

How long had he been here?

How long had it been, since he had seen them?

Since he had seen his children

His son and his daughter

Both so much like him

So much like their mother

So long

So much pain

He couldn't see

Darkness

So much darkness

So much pain

Pain

Pain

Pain

**PAIN**

Where was he?

He knew

He was in hell.

**/#**

**Touka POV**

"Where is he? If he's late I'm gunna kick his ass even more soundly then I did before." Touka stood near the entrance to the underground area she had found. It was similar to the training area she usually used with Yomo but she didn't want to use that one since kaneki was untrained and would damage the area considerably. So she decided since that was a good idea to find somewhere new which would not bother her if it was destroyed, for all she cared of course. So she had looked around underground using the tunnels that were connected to the original training area and she had found this place. She had shown kaneki and had given him a firm demonstration of how she planned to train him. He had only lasted 1 minute. It was sad really but she didn't have much of a choice she had to show him how harsh fighting a trained ghoul was.

They had decided to train the day before as Kaneki had needed a couple days to heal after the ass whooping he had received from her. Touka laughed slightly at the memory._ Still he's taking his merry freaking time isn't he?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Touka!"

Touka turned around and saw Kaneki running towards her. "Well finally, took you long enough. Come on I don't have forever you know." She began to walk into the entrance that leads to the area.

"Wait Touka! Hold on!"

Touka smirked and just carried on walking inside.

**/#**

**Normal POV **

After he had finally gotten inside Touka showed Kaneki various forms of self defense that she had learned from Yomo and what she had seen and learned from books. After that Touka and Kaneki spared for a few hours to practice the various moves. Kaneki of course being the one who got the short end of the stick during the training which made Touka laugh every time he hit the ground. After what seemed like years of unimaginable humiliation and pain for Kaneki they finally finished sparing and Touka went to drink some water while kaneki lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Not bad ...actually I take it back your terrible." Kaneki looked up to see To see Touka with a bottle of water standing over him. "I mean I know you not too physically fit but I'm surprised you can even move with your pathetic muscles."

Kaneki got up, wincing slightly from the Touka training induced pain he was suffering and looked at her. "Well I'm Sorry for not being over hyped fitness nut Touka. I'm not exactly a go outside kind of guy." Kaneki stared at Touka as she stalked over to him. _Uh oh._

"Over hyped fitness nut huh? We will see about that." Kaneki's eyes widened as Touka proceeded to drop the contents of the water bottle onto Kaneki's head. "Well now you're a weak loser who's covered in water so how does that feel?" _Talking about over hyped fitness nut how dare he just because I'm stronger than his weak ass. _Kaneki simply looked at Touka and backed slowly away then turned around and knelt down. Touka was confused as to why this was. That was until the older ghoul proceeded to throw the contents of his own bottle of water at her. Touka simply stared at him "idiot, now look at hats happened we are both soaking wet now."

"Well you did start it Touka...besides now you can literally chill out." kaneki laughed and shivered remembering his own state. "Well it is getting kind of dark so we should get out of here also I doubt you want to be cold forever right?"

"Well obviously not idiot. What do you mean?"

"Well since my house is closer than yours we could stop of there so you can dry of."

"yeah from your bottle attack."

"Hey again you started it. So you wanna do that?"

Touka looked at kaneki suspiciously. "Yeah I guess so." _Well I guess that would be better than walking home like this. _She thought looking towards the outside. "Let's go then, lead the way."

"As you insist." Kaneki walked through the entrance to the area and outside into the street, Touka followed him at a slight distance the sunlight fading slowly as they walked.

**/#**

**Kaneki POV**

Finally, after 20 agonisingly quiet minutes they finally arrived at Kaneki's house. Kaneki opened his door and stepped through. "Ahhh the peace and quiet of home." He said he starched out the minor sparing having healed because of what he had taken to calling his "ghoul induced super healing". Touka stepped in after him and stared around the young man's house.

"Nice house you have here. Kind big for just you though." Kaneki froze at this and looked at the ground. Touka noticing this suddenly looked at the older ghoul questioningly. "What's up? You just went all silent on me." Touka walked closer to kaneki and he looked up at her.

"I didn't use to live here alone. I lived here with my mom but...she died a while ago." Kaneki went to sit down on his couch in his living room forgetting that he was still not exactly dry.

"What happened to her?" Touka asked following him into the room.

"She overworked herself, that's it she just had a lot to handle. Too much to handle and in the end...she could take it anymore." Kaneki smiled at the memory of his mother. "She used to be so nice to others but in the end being nice couldn't save her." Kaneki got up and walked towards an open door on the left side. "That door leads to much bathroom you can use it to dry of. There's a towel that my mom used to use in there." Touka nodded and walked in to the room before closing the door it behind her. Kaneki sighed and left towards his room. Once there he dried of using the spare towel he kept there and changed cloths before walking back to the living room. This took about 20 minutes so walking back into the room he did not expect to see Touka standing in the middle of his living room in nothing but a towel. "T ...T ...Touka what are you doing just standing there?"

"Hmmm? Ohh finally I was waiting. Since this is the house you lived with you mom I was wondering if it was ok for me to borrow some of her clothes..." kaneki stood there staring at her. "Well? Answer me and stop staring at me you look creepy."

Kaneki shook his head and sighed. "I suppose so I'll show you where her room is." Kaneki turned around and walked towards the room his mother used to occupy. He had not gone to this room since his mother's death thus Hide had taken to calling it the "kaneki hidden chamber" he laughed a little to himself at the strangeness that was his best friend. As he thought this to himself he heard a small thud behind him.

"Do not turn around."

Kaneki turned his neck slightly. "What's up Touka?"

"My towel fell." She replied "like I said do not turn around. Just stand there facing that way if you turn around I will kill you."

"Y ...Y... Yeah sure. I won't..."

"..." kaneki could here as Touka replaced the towel. It took all his strength not to turn around.

**But don't you wanna see? **

**Just a little bit?**

**She looks good in just a towel right?**

**We should turn around and see.**

The voice again. He could hear it more clearly this time. He could have sworn he knew then who it...

"I'm done lets go." Touka's sudden speech tossed kaneki out of his thoughts.

"Right ...of course lets go." Kaneki and Touka walked again towards Kaneki's mother's room since her room was close to the back of the house it was not to long but also not short of a walk to get there. "I guess you can choose an outfit if you want. I'll be back in my room." Touka nodded once more and kaneki left her to choose among his mothers things. He arrived in his room, laying down on his bed and went about playing temple run 2 on his phone. He had just reached 11 million when he heard a quiet knocking and looked up to find Touka standing in his door way. "Hey, I suppose you found what you were looking for then."

Touka nodded at him. "Yeah, your mom has some nice stuff I guess." Touka looked around Kaneki's room before looking at him. "So what you doing then?"

"I'm playing this damn game. It's really hard."

"What game?"

"Temple run. The second one. This is irritating me."

"Let me see that." Touka took his phone from his outstretched hand and looked at the screen. "Wait... You're on 11 million and you call this hard?"

"Don't be too shocked I've wasted 4 gems on this already."

"Wow 4? You must really suck. I'll show you how to really play this game." Touka sat on Kaneki's bed and restarted Kaneki's game. She then proceeded to get a score of 70 and a half million points with kaneki watching the whole time completely entranced by the skill and precision she had when handling a mobile phone game. After she had jumped, rolled, avoided fire and a giant monster she finally put down the game. "There see." She yawned "...told you."Touka gave kaneki back his phone and lay down beside him. "I forgot how good I was at that game now then two things ok?"

"Ummmmm ok..." Kaneki had no clue what she was gunna say.

"One I'm tired so I'm going to sleep here since my house is too far, it's dark and Hinami is with Irimi so I don't have to worry about her." Touka sat up and took a breath before continuing. "Second do not do anything weird to me while I sleep because if you do I will castrate you got that?" she point at him accusingly before collapsing back onto Kaneki's bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

Kaneki stared at the sleeping girl beside him and sighed for what seemed like the trillionth time that day before turning over in his bed so he was facing away from Touka_. Man she must be really tired to just collapse like that. Note to self extreme temple run helps with sleep. Maybe I should show Hinami?_ Kaneki looked out his window the moonlight from the outside trickling into his room so that everything glowed slightly including Touka's hair as the dark blue strands parted on a way that allowed kaneki to see her sleeping face. _She looks beautiful ...wait does thinking that count as doing something weird? Anyway guess I should sleep too._ Kaneki yawned and with a clear mind fell asleep.

**/#**

Tokyo, 20th ward edge

**Aaliyah pov**

_I swear Arima over works me._ Rank 2 ghoul investigator Aaliyah Jackson was walking home after collecting more information on anteiku. _All I wanna do is get some sleep. _As she got closer to her home she heard a loud breathing sound behind her. "Who's there?" the breathing sound got closer to her, she turned around and saw a man in a dark purple suit standing behind her.

"Tres bien! You will do perfectly!" Aaliyah had only seconds to gasp before she was impaled by the long drill like koukaku kagune that thrust its way through her chest in-between her ribs and into her lungs. "Now now my dear please do struggle it just makes you more appetising." The struggling woman's dark lilac eyes widened with fear as the man with a crescent moon mask loomed over her. "You have such beautiful eyes. I think I'll take them."

"NO DONT TOUCH ME! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" The man removed her eyes and she screamed. The glass shattering sound of immense pain radiated through the air.

Shuu Tsukiyama smiled as he held the young investigators eyes in his hands,he reached into his bag and pulled out a jam jar. He then placed the eyes in the jar and closed the lid. He looked over to the woman who was shaking violently and holding her hands over she empty sockets that once held her eyes.

"My eyes my eyes my eyes my eyes my eyes my eyes my eyes." The investigator lay on the ground completely at the mercy of the masked ghoul that stood over her.

"Your eyes will make a fine meal mademoiselle so as such I will be kind to you." The woman's face contorted in confusion. "I will give you a near painless death. Au-revior." The gourmet ghoul sliced of her head with unimaginable speed. Her blood rained down on the ghoul as her head rolled on the ground an eyeless gaze of eternal pain. "Now then I will save these for later." The man turned around and walked away from the decapitated body. "My my I can smell it again, it smells different from what I know, yes indeed that's it I must find it. But first I shall take these back." The gourmet walked of in to the darkness a smile on his masked face.

**/#**

**Well then another chapter done. This one I did in only 3 days so I'm proud of myself. So the voice comes back, someone in Kokuria is in pain I wonder who... (Even though it's kind of obvious if you read a few fan theories) I share the wonders of temple run 2 with sleepy Touka and I kill off an OC I created only 2 chapters ago (In the first chapter if you can find where then I applaud your efforts) in any case I hope you have enjoyed this slightly shorted chapter. New chapter next week so look out for it because I'm going to start the gourmet arc. I also have a few more fics planned so look forward to those as well ;) so then to all my readers see you guys (and girls maybe too i dunno) goodbye**

**Adios**


End file.
